So this is what happiness feels like
by downbythatcreek
Summary: The boys are playing a new game, but Craig is in detention. After trying to bust him out and failing horribly, everyone goes home. Craig takes Tweek home and they have a conversation.


Writer's note: I'm sorry if this is bad, mkay? It's my first one shot about Creek and I have no idea if anyone will even like this. I tried my best though, so uh, enjoy.

Ps: I know that the boys are supposed to be 10 years old when they play The Stick Of Truth, but I don't really see 10 year olds understanding what _love_ actually is, so I made the boys 16 instead.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, and school had just ended. The bell rang and kids ran out of the front door. They all went home, of course, to change into their role-playing clothes. See, for the last couple of weeks the boys had been playing this new game, it was called 'The Stick of Truth' - and almost all the boys were playing it. It was just a simple game of Humans versus Elves, and whoever wielded the stick, had the power to control the universe.

Tweek played with the humans, along with Scott, Clyde, Butters, Eric, Kenny, Token and Craig. Tweek was a level ten thief, and usually worked together with Craig - or well, Feldspar, a level twelve thief. Tweek loved playing with Craig, because Craig protected him from danger - but Craig always got in trouble, especially at school. He had flipped off the teacher again, so now 'Feldspar' was in 'prison', and Tweek had no choice but to go to Cartman's by himself. Luckily for the blonde, he already brought his outfit and make-up to school and he changed in the bathroom stall. Butters had already gone home, and Clyde usually walked home with Token, Stan and Kyle hurried home as well, since Kyle's house was their camp - their 'Elven Kingdom'. Eric and Kenny had already gone home before the bell even rang and there was no way that Tweek would walk home with the girls. That was _way_ too much pressure - so Tweek decided to walk alone.

The twitchy blonde walked in a straight line - just like Craig always told him to. "Just go straight until you see Cartman's house." He would say, but Tweek would always follow his footsteps. Oh, _Jesus_, what if the elves would jump out and attack him right now? What if they would beat him up and leave him to die? Or, or what if a murderer or a rapist would jump out of the bushes and kill him - or a hobo who's out for Tweek's money? Even the underpants gnomes could run up to him and take his underwear right this instant. Tweek twitched and reached out for his shirt before realizing he didn't actually wear a shirt when he played the game. "Gah! Ack!" The blonde reached for his hair and tugged on it violently, almost ripping out a handful of hair. He was way too scared, way too anxious - he needed Craig, but Craig was in detentio- ack, no! _Prison! _

It took Tweek a while to get to Cartman's, carefully ringing the doorbell and yelping loudly at the insanely loud sound that came from Eric's house. His hands trembled as he waited, then Mrs. Cartman opened the door, and welcomed him with a warm smile. "Hello, Tweek! Nice to see you again!" She spoke happily. "Y-Yeah, it's nice to - nngh! It's nice to see you too!" He yelped as he stepped in and fast-walked into the backyard where Eri- gah, n-no! _The Wizard King_ stood next to Princess Kenny and Paladin Butters. "Ah! Tweek! I see you made it, cool." The King spoke. Tweek just nodded nervously and walked off to sit next to the tree that stood a little away from the cardboard crafted castle. He sighed and breathed in the air, taking slow, deep breaths just like his doctor had told him to do.

"Tweek! TWEEK!" The blonde yelped in a high-pitched voice as his hands shot up to tug at his hair violently. "Oh, Jesus! w-what?!" he yelled loudly, making Eric raise his eyebrow. "Where's Feldspar?" He began, "He's normally here with you." He continued. "H-He flipped off the principal and- ack! Oh, god! He's in detention again! Ergh!" The blonde answered truthfully, twitching and shaking in his place. Eric gasped, then called out for his team to meet up. Token, Clyde, Butters, Scott and Kenny gathered around Eric and Tweek, then Eric started explaining the situation.

_Sigh. _

"Are you sure? The hallways monitors are on duty, Your Highness!" Butters whined. "Ah - yes, the gingers. We'll have to look out for them." Eric spoke thoughtfully, trying to think of a plan to break Craig out. Tweek already knew this was a bad idea - since Craig would probably just be released in three or so hours. Tweek just wanted to be safe and secure at his post right now - he didn't want to think of busting Craig out of detention. They could get busted, and get in a lot of trouble - and that was way too much pressure.

And so, thirty minutes later, they arrived at the school. Eric gave a rude, but inspirational speech about the hatred of gingers and giving them no mercy whatsoever - then busted through the front door. Needless to say, it took about 5 minutes before they were all caught and now all sat in detention class. Tweek trembled with anxiety - he had never been in detention before - Tweek was a good boy, he didn't want to do this at all.

Mr. Mackey sat behind the desk, scribbling on some pieces of paper - often looking up to check if anyone was doing something they weren't allowed to do. Tweek shivered in his seat - it was cold and the only thing he was allowed to do was sit still. Craig sat beside him, looking at his watch and watched the seconds tick by slowly. "I-I'm sorry for getting you in more - nngh! trouble, Craig." The blonde whispered with his high pitched voice. "Yeah, it's fine." Craig replied with his monotone voice, still paying attention to his watch. Tweek frowned, watching Craig curiously. There was always something about Craig that Tweek admired, whether it were his eyes, his hair or the way he walked - Tweek definitely admired his taller friend.

_Ugh. _

Craig could feel Tweek's eyes on him the entire time, and it made him feel slightly uncomfortable. They always did everything together, but what gave Tweek the right to just stare at him the entire time? He sighed, then turned his head to Tweek. "What?" He asked rather loudly, Which caused Mr. Mackey to raise his voice to speak. "Shut up Craig, mkay? Everyone be quiet, mkay, this is detention, you are not allowed to talk, mkay." Craig rolled his eyes and sighed again, looking back at his watch. He liked having Tweek next to him, he wasn't going to lie about that, but having the spazz stare at him so longingly did kind of creep him out.

Three long hours had passed and nobody really wanted to hang out at Cartman's anymore today, so everyone just went home instead. Tweek walked with Craig, finally at ease to have his best friend beside him. Tweek twitched and shivered as he walked with Craig - he was always nice enough to bring Tweek home first, even though his house was way further than Craig's. The dark haired boy took of his coat, then hung it over Tweek's shoulders, allowing the blonde to warm himself up. "Thank you.." He mumbled shyly, sliding his arms through the sleeves and closing the zipper. He took a deep breath through his nose, inhaling Craig's scent.

"I can't believe we're _sixteen_ and still playing this game."

"Huh?"

Tweek trembled and pulled on the zipper of Craig's coat, looking over at his best friend. "Well, you know, it's fun and all, but - aren't we getting too old for these.. games?" Craig asked thoughtfully. Tweek shrugged, but it nobody would ever see the difference between a shrug or a bad twitch, so the blonde shook his head instead. "I-I think we're still at a perfect age to- nngh! to play this game, right? We need to have fun somehow and t-this seems like the perfect way to waste time- ack!" Craig scanned the blonde, then shrugged. "I guess so." Tweek was always just spazzing and shaking beside Craig, but the taller boy had already grown used to it. Truth be told, he actually liked the fact that Tweek was .. different. He was actually very, very cute - the way he stumbled over his own words, twitched and spazzed and was never able to button his shirt the right way. Tweek really hadn't changed since the day they first met - but then again, neither had Craig. The way Tweek was tugging at the zipper of Craig's coat made the corner of his lips curl up in the smallest of smiles.

_God, he is so cute. _

"C-Craig?" Tweek bit his lip to keep out his random twitchy outbursts, but that only caused the blonde to squeak like a mouse. The little sound he made was the cutest thing Craig had ever heard - but he would never, ever tell Tweek what he thought of the smaller blonde. "Yeah?" Tweek blushed a soft pinkish color, but Craig was unsure if it was out of shame, coldness or because something more was going on. Tweek started to twitch and tremble violently - Craig could only guess he was about to hyperventilate or have a panic attack. "Hey, Tweek, stop. Calm down, what's going on?" Craig had stopped walking to console his anxious friend, cupping his chin with one hand. "Hey, look at me. What's wrong?" Tweek's eyes were big and green, and they were staring right into Craig's smaller, blue eyes. "N-nothing, ack! just - just forget it, okay? Nngh! I-It's nothing - oh, Jesus!" Tweek panicked - he was so used to being handed coffee by his parents whenever he felt this way - but there was no coffee anywhere nearby. "No, Tweek, something's wrong, can you tell me?" Craig tried to speak in a gentle, sweet voice, though that was hard for someone with a hard, monotone voice like his. Tweek frowned - he looked like he was on the verge of tears as Craig held him. He shook violently, his twitches turning worse. "I- Craig - I can't - please - gah! Jesus!" Tweek whimpered and looked down at the ground.

_Siiiigh. _

"Fine - let's go to your house, get you some coffee and hang out in your room, kay?" Craig offered, and tweek nodded slowly. "Great." Craig took Tweek's hand and dragged him home, ringing the doorbell and feeling Tweek twitch and tremble beside him as he let out a yelp of surprise by the loud sound of the doorbell. Craig let go of Tweek's hand right before the door opened and Tweek's father stood in the door opening. "Hey, Tweek! You brought a friend?" Tweek nodded nervously and walked in, shaking and twitching as he ran towards the kitchen. "Hi, sweety! I heard your daddy say you've got a friend over, huh?" She asked, but Tweek just replied with a noise that sounded like someone just stabbed him in the chest. "Okay, honey! Here's your coffee." She handed the blonde a cup of coffee and tweek sipped from the mug in a hasty manner. Craig just guessed Tweek had developed immunity against boiling hot beverages, since he drank the whole cup within two minutes before his mother handed him a second cup. Tweek then finally waddled over towards Craig and offered him some coffee. The taller male was usually straight forward and mean towards everyone, flipping people off for no reason - but he couldn't be mean to Tweek - not to that innocent blonde little spazz who's hands shook so bad that it must've been a miracle he never spilt his coffee. He took the mug and offered him the smallest of smiles, then followed the smaller boy upstairs and into his room.

"W-Welcome to my room- agh!"

Craig sighed and nodded, looking around. In all the years Craig and Tweek had been friends, Craig never really stepped foot into Tweek's house - he just assumed he never really wanted to meet Tweek's parents, mostly because he never wanted to come over as some kind of rude, inappropriate asshole and them banning Tweek from hanging out with him. Tweek sighed as he sat down on his bed, sipping from his coffee as he started to relax just slightly. One of Craig's biggest fears was to actually lose Tweek - whether he lost him by growing apart, death, or a big fight - he couldn't ever think of losing the small, blonde boy. It wasn't a secret to anyone that Craig actually suffered from a form of depression, though nobody ever really believed him, they just called him a bully, or a monster, but Tweek - Tweek never called him that, Tweek believed him, Tweek made him feel better about himself, Tweek made him.. happy. Just looking at the small bundle of spazz made Craig feel warm inside, almost like - almost like...

_Fuck. _

Craig dropped his mug at the thought, and it shattered in a hundred pieces, spilling hot coffee on the ground and making Tweek yelp so loud that the neighbors probably thought he was being murdered. "Oh - fuck, I'm sorry, Tweek." Craig apologized, then quickly moved to clean up the mess he made. He heard another yelp, but this time it was followed by a small wince of pain. When he looked up, he noticed Tweek, staring at his hand. "Tweek?" He asked carefully, looking over at the blonde who had a horrified facial expression. "I-I'm _bleeding!_ Oh Christ! Oh god! Ergh!" Tweek freaked out, hyperventilating as he flung his arm around, small droplets of blood splattering on the wall behind him. "Tweek! Tweek, calm down!" Craig ran over to Tweek, grabbing his wrist with a quick movement and examined the wound. It wasn't too deep, just a small cut from a piece of broken porcelain that he probably just wanted to clean up. "It's nothing serious, just a small cut. I'll get you a plaster, yeah?" Tweek nodded quickly, nibbling on his lower lip, twitching as Craig took his rucksack and took out a pack of Red Rider plasters. Craig loved Red Rider - it was his favorite show. He took one out and unfolded it as he walked up to Tweek, then pressed the plaster onto the small cut, covering most of it. Tweek sighed in a relieved way and looked up at Craig. "T-Thank you, Craig." He whispered.

_It's okay, anything for you, Tweek. _

"No problem." Craig replied with his monotone voice, hating himself for not saying what his thoughts told him to say. He took a look at the smaller boy, then sighed. _Why did I drop the goddamn mug? It wasn't that heavy._ Craig sighed deeply and cleaned up the rest of the shards and coffee stains, then sat down beside Tweek. "Mind if I stay the night?" Craig asked just out of the blue - his parents not even knowing he was at Tweek's. "S-Stay the night?! Why would you- ah! Why would you want to stay the night?!" Tweek spazzed and almost flung his hand in Craig's face, but he managed to dodge it while Tweek frowned in an apologetic manner. Craig gave him a small smile to let him know it was fine. "Because?" Craig just spoke, having many, many other reasons - reasons that he wasn't able to tell Tweek. Not now, anyway. Tweek bit his lip nervously, then nodded. "Fine, but I have to ask my- ah! My parents! Oh Jesus!" He replied, then stood up from his bed. Craig nodded, then took his phone and called up his mom.

Tweek went down the stairs, hearing a voice talking rather loudly from inside his room. He just guessed Craig went to ask his parents if he was allowed to stay over. The blonde looked over to his mother, pulling on a strand of blonde hair. "M-Mom, can Craig stay the night?" He asked, twitching and spazzing all over the place. "Oh, of course, dear!" She replied, but wasn't finished yet. "Has Craig asked his parents yet?" She then asked. "Y-Yes, well, he's doing that right now- nngh." Tweek spoke. "Then yes, sweety, have fun you two!" She replied in her rather high pitched motherly voice. Tweek ran back upstairs, almost tumbling and falling down again - then entered his room and noticed Craig lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

_So handsome- ack! oh god! _

Tweek sat down on the bed and looked over at Craig - total silence struck the room for what seemed like an eternity. The blonde stared at the taller boy's handsome face and felt his cheeks warm up, his heart racing. It was way too quiet. "Well?!" Tweek didn't mean to have an outburst like that, but sometimes the spazz really couldn't control his words, and it would come out as rude or disrespectful. "Well what?" Craig asked, his gaze interrupted by blonde locks hanging in front of the ceiling he had been looking at. "You know!" Tweek replied, pulling on the zipper of Craig's coat that he still wore. "Oh, my parents? They said yes." He spoke. Tweek sighed in relief, then continued to tug on the zipper. "S-so now what?" Craig shrugged, then pulled the zipper of the coat that Tweek was wearing down, revealing the male's torso. "Ack! Craig!" Tweek yelped, blushing out of pure embarrassment. Craig smirked - he looked so cute when he blushed. "Hmm?" The dark haired boy continued to strip the boy from the coat that he lent him outside. "I-It's cold. Can't I keep it on?" He bit his lip and blushed.

_Maybe it wasn't embarrassment that made him blush._

"Tweek?" Craig spoke, throwing his coat to the other side of the room. "Yes?" Tweek mumbled quietly, tugging on his hair. Craig knew exactly how to play his cards this time. If there was more to Tweek's red colored cheeks, then asking him about it would put him in the spotlight. Tweek was a bad liar - so he wouldn't say anything stupid like 'It's the cold air' or pretend he didn't even know he was lying. Tweek would have to tell the truth, that was the only way. "Why are you blushing?" Craig asked, his blue eyes staring right into Tweek's big, green and twitchy eyes. "B-Blushing?! I-I don't - Craig, I - ack! Oh, Jesus! Oh, god!" Tweek just seemed to freak out, his face was now completely flushed from his normal color - and turned completely red. Perhaps it was embarrassment - but Craig saw it - he saw it in Tweek's eyes, he looked at him so longingly, so - so in love. Or was Craig just imagining things? He sighed, then shook his head. "Never mind - forget I asked, okay?"

_No, stupid, tell him! Tell him how you feel, tell him why you're blushing!_

Tweek tugged on his hair, heart beating so hard that it hurt his ribs, anxiety filled his entire body and then - he fell silent. His entire body just seemed to stop working, he was unable to speak, unable to move, or to breathe. He just stared at Craig with both eyes wide open, unable to breathe - unable to see. Fear and anxiety took over. _What if he'd find out?_ "Tweek?" He heard a voice in the back of his head. "Tweek! Tweek, breathe!"

_So dark. _

"TWEEK! TWEEK, BREATHE, GOD DAMNIT!" Craig shook the male, but it almost seemed like he was stuck in some kind of trance. He didn't seem to breathe, but his heart was still beating. He had no other choice but to shake him out of whatever it was that was happening right now. Craig's hand flung backwards, then moved to slap Tweek on the cheek - not too hard, not too soft. Whatever happened to Tweek was gone now, anyway - and he took a deep breath, then yelped in horrid pain. "Ow! Y-You slapped me!" Craig frowned, then moved to hug Tweek.

_You worried me, you fucking ass! _

"..Craig?" Tweek frowned when he noticed Craig's arms held his tender frame very tightly, almost as if he tried to protect him. Tweek slowly moved his arms and wrapped them around Craig's harder frame. "Are you okay?" Tweek whispered, rubbing his hands over the taller male's back. Craig shook his head, then sighed. There were too many things going on right now - too many fucking shit. His parents were constantly fighting, his younger sister grew suicidal and he was in love with some weird, twitchy spazz that, for some fucking reason, liked him just the way he was - but it wasn't good - it wasn't normal. It wasn't.. right - was it? He liked a_ boy,_ a male - with a penis. Craig liked girls, right? He had plenty of girlfriends before - he - he was a ladies man, right? The females loved him...right? Tweek moved his hand to remove Craig's hat, then softly ruffled it through his soft, short and dark hair. It felt so good. It felt so right.

_God-fucking-damnit. _

"Tweek?" Craig bit his lip, then sighed deeply, pushing away from the blonde's petite body very carefully. "I've got a lot to tell you." He bit his lip even harder, but decided to start from the very beginning - and just get the worst part over with. He looked in Tweek's eyes - his big, green, twitchy eyes. It was there again - that look - he longed him - he needed him - wanted him. Craig just wanted to get it out of the way, that annoying, nagging voice in the back of his head that kept telling him; _kiss him, kiss him, get it over with! KISS HIM!_ - And so he did. Craig cupped Tweek's face, stroking both thumbs over the blonde's blushy cheeks, then leaned in far enough to feel their lips collide. Craig waited for the moment where Tweek would push him away and hyperventilate, but to his surprise, he could feel his lips part to kiss him back.

_Holy fucking shit. Is this - Is this happening? _

Craig felt a rush of sensation through his body, and Tweek would describe the same feeling. The blonde's hands got caught up in a few short strands of Craig's black hair, while Craig still held Tweek's cheeks in his hands, kissing him deeper and letting all his emotions - all the love Craig had carried for Tweek for all these years - out in this one, very exciting first kiss. Tweek didn't seem to mind at all - he just went along with it, twitching and spazzing every now and then, but he never stopped - he never pushed Craig away. Tweek loved Craig - he had known this for a very long time - he was just too afraid to tell. Craig always had girlfriends, he was always with another girl. It broke his heart, but he just wanted Craig to be happy.

Craig then broke the kiss, slowly moving back for a lingering kiss, and opened his eyes. Tweek was staring right at him, his face completely flushed in a red color and he was nibbling on his lower lip - almost as if he was trying to taste every last bit of Craig's lips while they covered Tweek's lips. The blonde smiled shyly, though, and then quickly looked away to avoid any awkward stares - but Craig couldn't help but smile aswell. He took Tweek's hand, then mumbled something that only Tweek would understand. "Y-Yes! Oh, god! Yes!" Tweek almost yelled out, wrapping his skinny arms around the taller boy tightly. Craig returned the hug, smiling - smiling because Craig was finally happy - he was finally truly, sincerely_ happy_ - and all because of that stupid small bundle of spazz that he could now call **_his_** stupid small bundle of spazz.


End file.
